


Dave's nightmre

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave has a nightmare, Dave is really ooc, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, headcanons, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a nightmare and Karkat comforts him. That's pretty much it. Dave is also realy ooc and I'm kinda sorry. Based apon the headcanon that when he's already worked up, or alone with Karkat (or John) he lets his 'coolkid' facad slip and is very emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's nightmre

You wonder the halls of the meteor, like you always do when you're bored, and you walk past the kitchen, the library, Can Town, Rose's room and Kanaya's room, starting to get worried when it's dead silent. Normally, there is some kind of noises, from Rose wondering loudly around, drunk, to the honks heard in the vents, to Terezi cackling at something, or Vantas yelling about something. None of it. Just eerie silence. It creeps you the fuck out.   
You spot a light on in the common room, assuming (hoping) someone was in there. You enter, and the last thing you expect to see greats you.  
Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, the Mayor, and even the clown, Gamzee, are lying on the floor, dead, surronded in a pool of their blood.   
You start shaking in fear thinking 'what the hell could have done this it obviously wasnt the murder clown hes dead too' You don't start crying untell you walk up to Rose, her body a contorted mess. Kneeling next to her, with your body heaving with silent sobs, you let whatever is left of your coolkid facade slip. Wait. You glance around. Where's Karkat...? You hope he's okay. Standing, you turn to leave to find him, when you see something go past the door. Running toward it, you hope and pray its Karkat. Your prayers are answers as you stumble into the hall and see him on the other end.  
"Karkat!"   
He stops and turns. "The fuck do you want, Strider?" He sneers at you.   
That threw you off guard. "I-I was just making sure you were okay." Your breath hitchs from crying in the middle of your sentance.   
"Why the fuck would you do that?"  
"Well, everyone else is dead and I was worried about you." Why is he acting like this? It's like he doesnt give two shits.  
"Why the hell would you be worried?"  
"You're my matesprit so wo-"  
"Matesprit?" He laughs. "What the hell gave you that idea? Is your think pan that mentally fucked up? I fucking hate you, why the hell would I be your matesprit?" More tears threaten to spill but you refuse to let them fall. Good thing you still have your shades on, and he can't see your forming tears. You don't reply, turning and absconding the other direction, your cape swishing behind you. You keep running untell you can't run anymore and slump against a wall, sliding down it. It's then that you break down and let the tears fall. Curling up into a ball, you squeeze your eyes shut, tryin to shut out everything, the fact that everyone but you and Karkat are dead, and the fact he hates you again and appearently you two were never matesprits. It's all to much and you can't ta-  
Your being shaken? What. Slowly you open your eyes, and first thing you register is someone saying your name while shaking you. Repediatly. Next thing you register is that you're not on the floor, you're in your bed, in your room. What the hell happened?

You hault in your tracks when you hear something. You shake your head, decieding you just imagined it. But when you go to continue, you hear it again. Almost like a wimper. And sobs. You look around. There's nothing here. Except for.. Dave's room? No, it couldn't be coming from there, he never cries. He never really has any emotion. Well used to. But ever since you two got together he's been more open with his emotions. Nonetheless, you creep toward his room, slowly opening the door. Stepping inside, you make your way over to his bed. And 'Oh god I've never seen him like this before what do I do' passes through your head. He's curled up in a ball on his side, facing away from you, his fingers clutching the sheets out of what you presume to be fear, and he's shaking like a leaf. His breathing is shallow and fast, and you can hear him crying. It has to be one hell of a nightmare to get Dave worked up like this. You sit on the bed beside him and try to wake him, shaking him and calling his name.  
"Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave! Wake up!" You continue to shake him and after a few minutes he stirs. "Dave?"  
"K-karkat?" He sits up.  
"Yeah?" He looks at you. You can see every single one of his emotions he's feeling in his eyes. From fear and pain, worry and doubt, you see all of it. It hurts you that he's like this.  
He locks eyes with you. "Y-you are my matesprit, right?"  
His question shocks you. "Yeah, of course I am." You watch as relief washes over him. He falls onto you, starting to cry again. You wrap your arms around him and try to calm him down. He calms down slightly, and after a few minutes you hesitantly ask him about the nightmare. "What happened that made your oh-so-cool facade crumble?" He snorts at you then is quiet for a few moments so you think that's all he's going to reply. Then quietly he starts describing the nightmare. When he gets to the part about you, you stop him. "Dave. At that point you should have known it was a nightmare. You know I don't hate you." Now his question makes sense. "At least I don't anymore."  
"I know... It just seemed so real.." He sniffs.   
"Well, it wasn't. We are all alive, and okay. And I do pity you, you deranged dork." He snorts at you again.  
"Dork? No, I think you mean coolkid."  
"Would a 'coolkid' be crying on my shoulder like a baby?"  
"Irony."  
"No, Dave, this isn't ironic. This passed irony a long time ago." He sighs, because he knows you're right. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone the great Dave Strider got worked up over a nightmare."   
"Yeah, yeah." You think you might have heard a thanks on the end of that, but you could have imagined it.  
"You should try to go back to sleep, Dave." You say while shifting out from under him.   
"W-will you stay?" His voice catches, overwhelming you with a sense of pity.  
"Yeah. 'Course." You lay down on his bed and he curls up at your side. You start running your fingers through his hair and he starts to relax.  
"I love you, Karkat." You hear him mumble.  
"I pity you, Dave."  
"You trolls and your weird pity romance."  
"You humans and your weird love romance."  
"Touche."   
You laugh. "Go to sleep, Dave."  
"Alright, alright." Within a few moments, his breathing deepens, and his body completely relaxes. You continue to play with his hair, but after a few minutes you fall asleep as well.


End file.
